


Sundays Are For Worship

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Castiel happens to notice a kink the reader has been afraid to tell him about, and decides to indulge her.





	Sundays Are For Worship

Getting Rowena’s attack dog curse taken off Castiel had been the best thing to happen to you in awhile.

For one thing, having your boyfriend MIA for awhile was terrifying.  Almost worse when he came back and you found out how much trouble he was in.  You hated feeling helpless while he got worse and worse.  When you and the Winchesters finally found Rowena and convinced her to take it off, poor Castiel had almost killed you and Dean before Sam got Rowena to you both in time.

Then, it was all over.  Sure, you all had other problems.  But  _your_ Castiel was back, alive and safe.  Sam and Dean firmly ordered Castiel to stay in the bunker and rest off the aftereffects of Rowena’s curse.  And you were only too happy to stay with him while Sam and Dean went out on hunts.

The recovery had been a little rough at first, as you’d expected.  Castiel could barely look at you after what he’d almost done.  It had taken lots of persuading and intense cuddle sessions before he started to forgive himself.

Then there was more cuddling.  Castiel had, for the most part, gotten over his guilt, it seemed.  Now he just watched you with his huge blue eyes.  He was always touching you, too.  When you were watching tv, he’d pull you into his side and hold you close, half burying his face in your hair and reveling in your presence as he watched whatever was on.  When you weren’t lying down, you’d get soft touches on your arms, back, waist, and lots of other places.  If you left his side for too long, he’d leave your bedroom (no matter how sick or weary he felt) and come padding down the hallways to find you.  You probably should have been more annoyed at the last instances; much of the times he did that he was too weak to be spending too much time out of bed.  But the broken puppy eyes as he pleaded for a hug always broke your heart, and you quickly caved and cuddled him as you brought him back to bed.  It was always simultaneously heartbreaking and adorable whenever Castiel was recovering from an emotional blow, as he always turned into a needy cuddlebug.

Eventually, he recovered enough that his grips on you weren’t as tight, his need for your presence and closeness less urgent.  Your worry for him faded, and you both just enjoyed the lazy days in bed and having each other so close.  It felt like you hadn’t had so much time to relax and enjoy each other in awhile.

You hadn’t had sex with Castiel in some time; enough that you were starting to get fidgety.  But you didn’t bring it up or press the issue at all; the past few weeks had been hard for your poor angelic baby, and you didn’t want to rush his recovery.  Castiel didn’t mention it, but you had to wonder if he noticed your slightly frustrated state.  He was much more observant than Sam or Dean tended to realize.

***

You had thought Castiel mostly recovered (emotionally, that is) from the latest problem.  But he’d started on another wave of self loathing.  You had immediately cuddled into him as the self-deprecating monologue started, drawing a fond smile from him.  Castiel, as usual, lay on his back.  For the lazy day watching tv, he’d ditched the trenchcoat and shoes.  He still wore the full suit and tie, making you suppress a giggle at his idea of ‘casual clothes’.  You were wearing sweatpants and an old tshirt several sizes too big for you.  The shirt read “Easter has been canceled; they found the body.”  Explaining  _that_ joke to Castiel had been an adventure.  You lay on your side, pressed against him and looking up attentively as he listed his past transgressions dourly.  You moved one hand to play with his tie, caressing fabric-shielded skin idly.

“You’re allowed to make mistakes, Cas.”  You reassured him when he finally stopped speaking.  “No one’s perfect.  I think that’s one of the differences between humans and you angels; we all know we’re not perfect, and never will be.  You guys seem to expect perfection from each other, and that’s just not fair or realistic.”

Castiel smiled at you, eyes filled with love, and the hand not wrapped around you moved to cup your cheek gently.  “You may be right,” Castiel rumbled.  “When I thought I could be my father, could be God,” Castiel trailed off and glanced to the side, his lips twitching as guilt spread across his face.

You almost managed to throttle the incoherent aroused noise that threatened to erupt from your throat.  With anyone else, it would have been close enough.  But no; your boyfriend was an angel.  Naturally, he heard.  Castiel glanced at you with a curious frown.  You cleared your throat and smiled at him, trying to cover up what had just happened and how wet you’d gotten just thinking about it.  You felt a little bad, actually; he needed comfort from you, not sex.

“It wasn’t your fault, baby.”  You told Castiel again, your soothing tone from earlier now a little forced.  “You made a mistake.  Everyone does.  There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  You moved your hand to his shoulder, trying for comforting.  Castiel’s bright blue eyes fixed on yours, narrowing in thought.

“What was that?”  Castiel asked, a small smile threatening to break out on his face.

“What do you mean?”  You asked, swallowing nervously.

“When I mentioned the time I spent thinking I was God, you had an odd reaction.”  Castiel was looking decidedly suspicious.

“Well, I was just thinking back to the time.  I was really scared for you, baby.”  You tried to cover your arousal with the remembered fear.  It didn’t help that his eyes were still fixed on you, increasing your arousal at the thought of him figuring you out.  You distinctly remember at the time being thankful that Castiel had no idea how you felt about him.  If he had, and tried to seduce you, parts of you still wondered if you’d be able to say no.

“That wasn’t it.”  Castiel refuted you flatly, the quirk of his lips turning into a small, full-blown smirk.  “You’re aroused.”  You opened your mouth to disagree with him, but Castiel stood from the bed suddenly, pulling you up to standing with him, and moved forwards into your space.  Your breath caught, and your voice died in your throat as he loomed in front of you, tall and threatening and beautiful.

“You enjoyed it.”  Castiel stated, no longer guessing.  “When I declared myself God, you found it arousing.  Were you afraid to admit it, girl?”  Castiel advanced slowly, forcing you backwards until you backed into a wall.  He put one hand on the wall next to your head and leaned forwards into you, his lips inches from yours.

“If I had noticed,” Castiel continued, and you had to force your eyes to stay open.  “If I had ordered you on your knees before me, would you have done it?  Would you have taken my cock in your mouth like a good little human had I commanded it?”  The moan that erupted from your lips was  _sinful_ , the shame you felt at the thought no longer able to cover how arousing it was.  Castiel smirked, confident and triumphant that he’d gotten you to react.

“Would you like to pretend?”  Castiel whispered to you, a flash of doubt passing in his eyes.  “Would you like me to pretend that, to order you to serve me?”

“Yes.”  You voice was weak, unsteady.  But firm; you didn’t even have to think before you replied.  “ _Fuck_ yes, Cas.”  You pleaded.

The flicker of doubt faded, and Castiel’s expression returned to an identical copy of the one he’d worn when he announced to you, Sam, Dean, and Bobby that he was the new God.  You whimpered, helpless with that look fixed on you.  Castiel’s eyes roamed up and down your body with a predatory expression.

“Good girl.”  Castiel praised you after taking a moment to ogle you.  “Now, first, prove that you know what to say if you want to stop.”  Castiel’s blue eyes fixed on you, and the demanding tone make it difficult to think past your wet heat crying out for him.  But you swallowed, and finally managed to process his demand.

“Uhm, halo.”  You replied, needing a moment to remember the safe word you and he had agreed on some time ago.

“Very good.”  Castiel purred.  He moved suddenly, smashing his lips against yours.  His kiss was fierce, passionate, and demanding.  His tongue swept into your mouth, making no pretense at asking.  One of his hands gripped your neck, holding you steady and leaving you no room to escape.  The other hand swept down your side before settling on your ass, gripping a handful and squeezing your flesh until it hurt.  You gave a startled moan into his mouth.  You could feel his stubble scrape almost painfully around your mouth, and it only contributed to the roughness that made you weak for him.  It made the confident woman in you disappear, until all you wanted was no kneel before him and call him daddy.

When Castiel finally released you, you were gasping for breath and nearly fell.  Your knees buckled, but you were supported by his hands on you and his grace.  He moved to devour your neck, and you dropped your head back to the wall with a thunk, uncaring of the impact of the back of your skull against the wall.  His lips were merciless, biting and sucking hard, leaving a trail of hickeys everywhere.

“The first commandment,” Castiel mumbled, his voice muffled by a mouthful of skin and your impassioned cries.  “Say it.”  You took a shaky breath, trying to think of the answer to his demand as his lips stole your ability to think.

“I a-am the l-lord thy god,” you started, stuttering hard and barely managing to get the words out.  Castiel chuckled, amused at how affected you were.  He buried his face in the crook of your neck, making you cry his name at the stimulation.

_Continue_.  Castiel spoke into your mind, his voice still the familiar deep growl, and all demand.

“Uuuuunnnggg…” was all you managed, trying to remember what you’d been saying.

_Continue or I won’t let you come_.  Castiel didn’t threaten you; he simply warned you, his mental ‘tone’ screaming  _alpha_.

“A-and thou shalt-oh, fuck!”  You tried, interrupted once again by Castiel.  His wings fluttered, and your clothes disappeared.  One of his hands stayed on your ass, his painfully tight grip never letting up, and the other wandered up to your breasts, tweaking one nipple painfully until you cried out.

“T-thou shalt h-have no… g-guh.  Gods before me.”  It was nothing short of a miracle that you’d managed to finish it, since Castiel had switched to the other side of your neck and proceeded to litter every inch with hickeys.  Your ass was probably starting to bruise under his painful grip, and he continued to mercilessly tweak the same nipple.

“Fuck.”  You gasped, momentarily relieved of the burden of being forced to speak intelligible words.  “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck….  _Castiel_.”  Your voice sounded pleading, but you had no idea what you were pleading for.  Castiel chuckled, and thoroughly marked the crook of your neck.  You cried his name again, thrashing in his arms as he attacked the sensitive spot on your neck for what felt like an eternity before pulling back to fix you with blue eyes.

“You call my name.”  Castiel stated, his rough voice sounding pleased.  “That’s good.”  You blinked at him, trying to regain your bearings ( _if only the room would stop spinning_ ), but Castiel lunged down at your breasts.

The hand on your ass assisted by his grace lifted you until your breasts were at his eye level.  Castiel, having released your nipple at some point that you’d lost track of, eyed your breasts with a hungry gaze.  That lasted mere moment, before he leaned forwards and sucked one nipple into his mouth.  His teeth bit viciously into your nipple, and he sucked hard.  You whined and cried, your hands tugging his hair hard as your legs thrashed under the ruthless stimulation.  His hand finally released your ass, clenching your hips to keep a firm grip on you suspended in the air.  At some point, Castiel switched to the other breast, laving it with equal attention until both nipples were sore.  Castiel lowered you gently back to the ground, and you tried to regain your bearings.

“Kneel.”  Castiel commanded you.  “Kneel before your god.”

Fuck thinking.  Thinking was overrated.

You dropped immediately to your knees and looked up at Castiel.  He gazed down at you with a smirk that was almost cruel, and caressed your face gently.

“Such a good little ant.”  Castiel murmured.  “So eager to worship her god.”  His hands went to the hem of his pants, undoing his belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.  Your mouth began to water in eager anticipation of what was coming.  Castiel saw the eager look on your face, his eyes glittering as he pulled out his enormous and fully erect length.  “Now, show me how good you are at worshipping at your god’s Temple.”  Castiel gripped his length in one hand, pointing it towards your mouth and leaning in.  You eagerly sat up, and moved towards him.

His tip hit your tongue, and you immediately tasted his salty precum and moaned sensuously.  You closed your eyes as you took him as deep as you could, lifting a hand to grasp the rest of him when you reached your limit.  Castiel buried one hand in your hair, surprisingly gentle.  He didn’t push you; just held on and enjoyed touching you.

You started slow as you bobbed up and down on his cock, getting a feel for him and enjoying the groans pulled from deep in his chest.  His hand tightened in your hair, however, and you took it as a warning.  You went faster immediately, sucking for all you were worth and pulling out every trick you could think of.  Castiel’s moans grew into growls, and his hips started to make little thrusts towards your mouth.  His length grew in your mouth, until he finally exploded and cried your name.  You whimpered in delight, trying to drink down every drop that spurted from him.

Finally, Castiel pulled your head off of him, and his grace pulled you to your feet.  His arms went around you, and he dropped the character for a long moment to bury his face in your neck and just hold you, breathing in your scent.  You smiled and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, enjoying the moment.

When Castiel pulled back from the hug, you heard his wings again, and he was suddenly gloriously nude in front of you.  His face had the calm, confident expression you associated with “Godstiel”.  Your poor, neglected vagina cried out for attention and you whimpered aloud.

“You have been very good to your god, y/n.”  Castiel purred at you.  “Very patient.  It is time for you to be rewarded for your worship.”  You moaned at his words, so desperate that you couldn’t stop your reaction if you wanted to.  Castiel stepped back suddenly, surprising you so much at the loss of his warmth that your knees almost buckled.

“Go lie down in bed on your back.”  Castiel ordered you sternly.  You scrambled to obey.  Castiel calmly waited for you to lie down in the middle of the bed, before crawling onto the bed and kneeling between your legs.  He looked down at your vagina, groaning out loud when he saw how wet you were.

“Little human,” Castiel growled at you, his eyes now glowing slightly.  “So eager to please her god.”  He moved one hand to stroke your outer lips lightly.  Your hips twitched, desperate after so much time for  _something_.  You whimpered,  _sofuckingclose_.  “Humans just aren’t enough for you, are they?  You require a superior being to achieve orgasm.”  Castiel slipped one finger inside you, caressing your walls just barely.  You cried out his name, he felt so good but it wasn’t enough.  “Fortunately for you, I am the most superior being alive.”  Castiel removed his finger then, and you didn’t even try to restrain the pained cry of disappointment.  Moments later, Castiel’s lips met your nethers, he slipped his tongue inside you and sucked.

Castiel’s grace, mostly absent so far (unusual for him; normally, you felt his grace caressing you more than his hands), slid over your whole body.  Your neck, collarbone, breasts, sides, legs,  _everywhere_ were attacked by his invisible caress and stimulated.  You screamed so loud your throat hurt and instantly came.

Castiel’s grace held your hips firmly, lifted them up and into his mouth as Castiel gave a groan as you spasmed into his mouth.  Your limbs flailed and your hands clutched at the sheets beneath you in a tighter and tighter grip until you felt fabric tear.  Castiel’s grace plucked and caressed you as you continued to come, stimulating you mercilessly and extending your orgasm on and on until you tried to beg for relief.

Finally, you slumped back down to the bed.  Castiel pulled his mouth from you, and looked up your panting body at your face.  After a moment, you recovered enough to glance down at him.  You let out a little whimper when you saw your come decorating his mouth and chin.  Castiel smirked up at you,  _that look_  never failing to reignite your arousal, even with your exhausted nethers.

“Did you think I was finished with you?”  Castiel asked with an arched eyebrow.  “You exist to please your god, girl.  We will continue until I am satisfied.”  Castiel dropped back down to thrust his tongue into you again, and you gave a tiny cry of his name, dread mixing oddly with desire.

You lost track of time, or how many times Castiel made you come.  His grace continued to caress you, healing you when necessary and energizing you for another round.  Finally, at least an hour later, his hands released your hips as you slumped down to the bed after yet another orgasm.  You let out a grateful whimper as Castiel crawled up your body.  He lay on top of you, supporting his weight with one arm on the mattress beside you, and nuzzled your ear.  His hips rocked into yours, and you gasped as the head of his cock nudged your folds.

“Cas,” you whimpered.  “I can’t.”  Castiel nipped your earlobe and sucked on it, drawing another whimper from you and nudging his cock against you again.

“You can and you will.”  Castiel murmured into your ear.  “One last time.”  His hips gave a powerful thrust, hilting him in you.  Your head dropped back and you cried, overwhelmingly aroused at him  _finally_ inside you.

Castiel’s thrusts were merciless.  Fast, hard, and hitting all the right spots in you.  He nuzzled and lightly kissed down your neck, and his grace threaded between you and slid down until it reached your clit.  Your clit, swollen and overstimulated, was suddenly engulfed by his grace, tortured and teased in all the right ways.  You were so close to the edge, having been forced to come too many times.  You screamed, feeling rather than hearing Castiel chuckle into your neck.  He tilted his pelvis just before he gave another powerful thrust, changing the angle so his cock brushed hard against your gpsot.  Castiel knew your body entirely too well by now.

“There she is,” Castiel growled.  “Come for me, girl.  Come for your god.”  You screamed his name, helpless but to obey.  Your orgasm almost whited out your senses as your hips thrusted hard and erratically into his.  The lights around you flickered, and the power briefly shut off as Castiel roared above you and exploded in you.  Your pussy strangled and spasmed around his enormous exploding cock, and your orgasms milked each other on and on until you simply passed out.

***

When you came to, Castiel was lying on his back again, and you were cuddled against him with his arm protectively around you.  You distantly heard the tv playing who cared what.  Castiel’s eyes flicked down to you as soon as you opened yours and looked groggily up at him.  Castiel smiled at you, as ever lighting up the room.  You felt his grace wash through you, checking you for injuries.

“I hope that fulfilled your fantasy.”  Castiel stated matter-of-factly, now back to the regular adorable angel.

“You didn’t have to do that.”  Your voice was a little rough, but from grogginess, not from the sore throat you expected but didn’t have.  Castiel must have healed you.

“I wanted to.”  Castiel’s hand stroked your back, making your eyes flutter half-shut and pulling a contented ‘mmmmm’ from you.

“I have done research on sexual kinks.”  Castiel continued.  You didn’t look back up at him, enjoying his hand’s small caress too much.  “There is nothing to be ashamed of.  If I had known about it, we would have done this much sooner.”

That got your attention.

Your eyes snapped back open and you looked back up at him, startled.  Castiel’s face grew a slow smirk.

“And yes,” Castiel continued before you could speak.  “We  _will_ be doing that again.”

Shit.  You weren’t sure you’d survive.


End file.
